


The Crux of Pants

by Prinzenhasserin



Category: Naruto
Genre: Competitive sex, Cunnilingus, Extra Treat, F/F, Fingerfucking, Friends With Benefits, Outdoor Sex, Rivals With Benefits, Rough Sex, Roughness, Sparring
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-21
Updated: 2018-04-21
Packaged: 2019-04-25 18:55:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,035
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14384997
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Prinzenhasserin/pseuds/Prinzenhasserin
Summary: It's all Shikamaru's fault, because Ino just has to go and prove him wrong, and then it leads to fingerfucking in a public training ground, you know, just normal rivals stuff.





	The Crux of Pants

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Mornelithe_falconsbane](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mornelithe_falconsbane/gifts).



> I saw your prompt, and couldn't resist. Hope you enjoy this take on it! :D

Shikamaru does it to fuck with her, of course. She had been nagging him about his flexibility training—which he really should be doing, grass grew faster than Shikamaru could get out of a crouch. He says, "You know, Ino, I think Sakura is much better than you at punching things. It's really such a shame it has to be you and not her on our team. I'm sure she's also not as bothersome as you are." It’s pure manipulation on his part.

It earns him yet another punch in the face. Ino knows she didn't punch that hard, they have to leave on a mission later in the afternoon, and it would just be such a drag to have to take Shikamaru to the hospital for a check-up again. He's gotten so good at faking concussions, Ino can no longer tell his real ones from his fake ones -- and neither can the nurses at the hospital. He flops down on the grass anyway, a limp noodle of a shinobi, and Ino shouldn't listen to a word that comes out of his mouth. But Sakura really is awesome at punching things, and it bothers Ino to no end that Shikamaru thinks so too.

She has the elegant form, and the weight behind the punch down to a pat, and it's so satisfying to see her punch things. If only Ino could bring her to punch Shikamaru, that would be amazing.

This is how she gets to thinking about Sakura, though. She thinks about how it's been too long since she'd last seen her, since they last went on a trash session of each other, and complained that men weren't worth given the time of day. She has a couple of hours to kill before they have to leave the village, and she's already packed her bag, and checked that Shikamaru was aware that he needed to pack a bag, too. And really, it would absolutely not be her fault at all if Shikamaru noticed in Sand that he had forgotten to pack underwear. The sand everywhere would hopefully teach him that lesson better than she ever could.

So when Sai ambled up, she sidled up to him and endured his demeaning greeting to ask him, "Say, Sai, you know where Sakura is right now, don't you?" She flaunts her blonde hair, throws it over her shoulder, and even though he has had every single good mannerism trained out of him, appealing to his basic instincts still works, and he tells her what she wants to know before he realises he could bargain for the information.

"Pulverising bugs in Training Ground 44," he says, and then "Hey, wait!" when she decides she has enough of his company. 

When Ino arrives at Training Ground 44, there is no Sakura. This is typical of Sai, and was probably done only to bother her. Then she sees a flash of pink hair among the trees, and her fighting instinct sags a bit, as she watches Sakura fly over from tree branch to tree branch.

Sakura has grown up really well. Her short hair suits her, though Ino would rather suck on a worm than admit it to her. She has the most amazing muscle tone, too, and flaunts her guns until Ino is just seething with jealousy. Luckily, Sasuke, or any other man, hasn't really noticed them the way Ino has, because surely, anyone would go to their knees for that. 

"Hey Forehead," she shouts. Sakura chops the bug she’s currently fighting with in half, and eviscerates the debris that comes down. If Sakura was anyone else, Ino would have hearts in her eyes, but instead she says, "Getting slower in your old age, huh?"

"What are you doing here?" Sakura asks.

"Just passing by," Ino says. Then, Ino flips her hair back, so that it crosses right under Sakura’s nose and inundates her with the smell of magnolias. "Actually, I was wondering if you were up for a spar, you don’t seem busy."

"Why?" Sakura narrows her eyes. "Did Sasuke say anything?"

"Ugh," Ino says. "Not everything is about Sasuke. Do you want to spar, or not?"

Sakura keeps looking at her suspiciously. Ino crosses her arms underneath her breasts, and plants her feet further apart. "Well?" Ino asks, one more time.

Sakura must have seen something in her body language, because she backs down, says, "Sure," and moves into the formal respectful bow starting a bout of sparring. Ino eyes their surroundings dubiously—this terrain is favouring her fighting style, with narrow turns and the shadow play beneath the trees. If Sakura thinks this is a good field to match their styles against each other, who is Ino to complain? Ino bows likewise, and then, they rush at each other.

With the first kata, Ino takes the lead. Sakura is strong, probably one of the strongest kunoichi of their rank, but Ino is faster and more flexible. In the long term, Sakura is going to come out on top, which means Ino should be trying to end this fight sooner rather than later.

She takes the first opportunity that is afforded to her to take the fight into uncharted territory—when Sakura punches down, into the ground, Ino jumps up and twists herself around. She lands on Sakura’s shoulders, and uses her thighs—the strongest of her muscles—to try and choke her out.

“You know,” Ino says, trying very hard to hold down Sakura between her thighs. “Shikamaru said I am so much more flexible than you.” She’s panting, and she doesn’t think she has the stamina to keep Sakura in this position for much longer. 

Shikamaru was right; she thinks, and also, he’s never going to let me live this down. But then, when her legs start to tremble with the effort to squeeze them together, Sakura is still not taking the opportunity to strike back.

Ino takes Sakura’s ears as handles to twist herself up so she can see what she’s doing—because she can feel Sakura breathing, keeping her legs apart with breathing techniques. Sakura’s face is red. First, Ino thinks it’s from the exhaustion of keeping her muscles taut, but she’s staring fixated at Ino’s pants—"I can’t believe this! Are you even trying?" Ino shouts.

Sakura jerks, face-first into Ino’s crotch, and yeah, this is unexpected. But the adrenaline always gets Ino hot, and the added pressure isn’t helping. She yelps. 

"I didn’t think you would stoop this low," Ino yells, and twists herself around, so that she, too, has access to Sakura’s private parts. If that’s how Sakura wants to play it, then Ino will make her regret it.

"Your seam is ripped," Sakura gets out between her teeth. It’s a lousy excuse for that kind of underhanded manoeuvre, and Ino mouths against her pants in retaliation. Sakura is damp, too, and starts squirming against her. She doesn’t seem to have thought this attack through to the end, and Ino is going to show her why that was a bad move.

"It happens," Ino defends herself, because it’s so not her fault Sakura got distracted from her showing a bit of flesh. She knows that Sakura has a similar problem as her with good ninja pants that hold out through the usual wear and tear. It’s a very familiar complaint for the average kunoichi who wears pants—unlike Anko, who just flashes people on principle. "What, this the first time you’ve seen a panty?"

"It’s indecent!" Sakura protests, but it sounds more fake than anything she said all day. She’s rubbing up against Ino’s mouth, in any case. Ino still has her legs wrapped around her head, which muffles her speech somewhat, too. 

Ino elbows her, and Sakura lets go of her hands. "It’s not even lacy!" she says against Sakura’s pussy. She takes her hands to help her strip Sakura’s legs of her pants. Sakura’s panties are lacy, which—at least hers are plain! She slides her hand across Sakura’s ass—it’s tight and round and perfect.

"They’re just—strings," Sakura says, breathlessly. It’s probably not from Ino’s attempts to choke her, because now she’s just hugging her with her legs, all strength seeped out of her from Sakura’s breath against her clit. Ino shivers, and simultaneously wants to press closer and further away. "You can see everything. It’s as if you’re not wearing anything at all!"

Her fingers—free since they have let go of Ino’s hands— dip into the seams of her pants. And yeah, that is a bigger rip than Ino had thought, she has full access to her lips. Sakura spreads them apart carefully. Ino can feel herself grow wet, the touch featherlight and all the more arousing for it. She can still feel the warmth of her breath on her clit, too, and now it’s her turn to squirm.

Sakura licks into her pussy, a long stripe from her entrance to her clit, and Ino shakes. She moans against Sakura’s pussy, and presses a kiss against her clit. Sakura starts licking in earnest, long strips of her tongue interspaced with shorter, more teasing licks. 

If this was going to continue, Ino would come before Sakura did, and that just wouldn’t do. Ino advances. "I bet I can make you come before I do," she says. She thanks her foresight to clip her nails short, and dips them into Sakura’s pussy. Sakura shudders around her, and Ino twists her fingers further in. She doesn’t need to look where she’s going, and starts licking around her clit.

Sakura is trying to keep to her rhythm, but stutters when Ino spreads her fingers in her pussy, starting to scissor them for more friction. Sakura is dripping wet around her, and it’s doing great things for Ino’s ego.

And then, it crashes over her almost unexpectedly—with a clever wriggle of Sakura’s tongue, Ino is clenching, shaking, crashing—but she’s not losing, Sakura is doing the same around her, they’re both coming and is that not just the story of their life.

Ino keeps at it, stimulating Sakura through the throws of her ecstasy, and so does Sakura. Ino’s clit feels swollen and very sensitive. She’s very close to a second brink, and then she feels herself gushing fluids.

Sakura licks her right on through it all. It’s unfair how talented she is with her tongue, the stamina of the rest of her translating well into all of her body. Ino feels like crashing, feels like flying, and Sakura is clenching around her fingers. 

Ino moves her sensitive pussy away from Sakura’s mouth, and now that it’s unoccupied, Sakura lets out the most delicious moans. They get higher and higher, mingling with the sounds of the forest around them, and Ino thanks the gods that Training Ground 44 is so sparsely visited by people who aren’t Sakura because she wants to keep this side of Sakura all to herself.

And then Sakura trembles, breathing out one last drawn-out moan, and comes. Ino lets herself fall against the ground, exhausted.

"Agree to a draw?" Sakura says, when she has caught her breath. Ino groans. "We could try again tomorrow."

Ino rolls around, and looks Sakura in the eyes. She’s looking hopeful, almost eager, and it’s just how Ino feels. "I have a mission in the afternoon," she says, and judging from the position of the sun that was going to be soon. Sakura’s face falls. "But we can try again after my return?"

"Sure," Sakura agrees.

Ino gets up slowly, brushing the earthiest dirt of her, and lingers, not knowing if she dared to kiss her goodbye. Sakura takes the initiative for once, and goes in for a hug. "Be safe," she says. Then, she slaps her on the back and pushes her away, "Don’t you dare get yourself killed!" and leaves into the other direction.

Ino watches her butt as she walks away, and then goes off to fix her pants. Shikamaru probably knew the whole time, the jerk, but she’s glad Sakura was the one to point out the faux-pas, and in such a pleasurable way, too! She’s going to take it out of Shikamaru’s hide anyway.


End file.
